


Разлюби меня

by Lori_Jane



Series: 2017 || Mini G-PG-13 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori_Jane/pseuds/Lori_Jane
Summary: Она знала, что будет думать об Анжелике весь оставшийся день — за последние шесть месяцев это случалось все чаще и чаще





	Разлюби меня

**Author's Note:**

> визуальные прообразы: Анжелика — [Зоэ Феликс](http://media.filmz.ru/photos/full/filmz.ru_f_163515.jpg), Мишель — [Мишель Ларок](https://img2.closermag.fr/var/closermag/storage/images/media/images-des-contenus/mode/news-mode/2014-11-13-cara-delevingne-kendall-jenner-taylor-swift-toutes-en-robes-gold-sur-red-carpet/robes-gold-sur-red-carpet-michele-laroque-lors-du-67eme-festival-de-cannes-le-16-mai-2014/3866818-1-fre-FR/Robes-gold-sur-red-carpet-Michele-Laroque-lors-du-67eme-Festival-de-Cannes-le-16-mai-2014_exact1024x768_p.jpg), все совпадения с реальными и людьми и событиями случайны

Последние шесть месяцев каждое утро Мишель начиналось с того, что она смотрела на себя в ростовое зеркало, вмонтированное в дверь шкафа. 

Мишель изучала новые морщины на лице и шее, чтобы чуть позже попытаться скрыть их под несколькими слоями тонального средства и почти серьезно поразмыслить о паре пластических операций.

Мишель выискивала седые волосы, проверяла, не обвисла ли где кожа — про грудь она предпочитала даже не думать — и решала, не нужно ли увеличить количество походов в спортзал.

До цифры «шестьдесят» на праздничном торте осталось всего два года, и за последние шесть месяцев не было и дня, чтобы она об этом не вспомнила.

— Кошмар. — Мишель произнесла это вслух, глядя прямо в глаза своему отражению. — Неужели я и правда такая старая?  
Отражение мрачно нахмурилось. Морщины на лбу стали заметнее.

— Опять экзистенциальный кризис, дорогая? — отозвалась с кровати любовь всей ее жизни, любившая понежиться в постели даже в будний день.

— Прости, мне казалось, что ты еще спишь, и я могу себе позволить немного слабости. — Мишель заставила себя улыбнуться, но по спине пробежали мурашки. 

Ей не нравилось выглядеть слабой, особенно перед Анжеликой, такой прекрасной, чарующей, юной Анжеликой, перед которой заунывное «шестьдесят» будет маячить очень и очень нескоро.

— Моя железная леди, — улыбнулась она в ответ. — Только в ванной не засиживайся, ладно? Мне сегодня надо прийти на работу вовремя, а это значит, что в душе я должна быть уже через полчаса.

Мишель кивнула. Напоминать о том, что в их доме было даже не две, а три ванных комнаты, она не стала.  
Впрочем, напомнить кое о чем другом все же стоило:

— Кстати, ты в курсе, что вечером мы идем на званый ужин?

— Конечно, — неуверенно протянула Анжелика. — А идем мы, потому что...

— ...потому что Луи пригласил нас на свой день рождения, — Мишель надела обручальное кольцо. — Подарок я уже купила и отправила с курьером вместе с цветами. Не волнуйся, вышло не слишком накладно, Жерар недавно вернул долг на неделе.

— Точно! — с облегчением выдохнула Анжелика. — Спасибо, дорогая, ты лучше всех.

— Всегда пожалуйста.

Анжелика потянулась за мобильником.

— Напишу Луи СМС. И побольше эмоджи, это ведь нравится подросткам, да?

Мишель хмыкнула.

— Моему сыну исполнилось тридцать, Ли. Он, конечно, съехал от нас, как раз когда поступил в Высшую школу, но все-таки уже много лет прошло...

— Ничего не могу с собой поделать, — пожала плечами Анжелика. — В моих мыслях ему до сих пор семнадцать, он слушает музыку, которую ты не любишь, и по ночам сбегает из дома на вечеринки. Кстати, доброе утро.

За все время, что они были вместе, Анжелика не изменилась. Она не мыла за собой посуду — даже в посудомоечную машину забывала класть — делала только то, что ей нравилось, и ее порой ребяческая манера поведения никуда не делась. Кому-то это показалось бы инфантильным и незрелым, но не Мишель.

Она видела в Анжелике ту, кем сама не могла быть. 

Мишель присела на край кровати, и, наклонившись, поцеловала Анжелику в губы.

— Доброе утро, моя последняя любовь!

— Глупости какие, — пробормотала та, натянув одеяло на нос, как делала всегда, когда стеснялась.

Мишель рассмеялась.

Она знала, что будет думать об Анжелике весь оставшийся день, — за последние шесть месяцев это случалось все чаще и чаще.

***

Дом, где жил Луи и его семья, — замечательная жена Жизель и двойняшки Мари и Клод, — нравился Мишель лишь немногим меньше, чем их собственный. Очень уж изящно ограда из камня, сделанная в стиле Средневековья, переходила в стену, где вместо обычных окон были три бойницы, так разительно отличавшиеся от остальных окон дома.

Вот что случается, если за строительство здания берутся дизайнер и строитель со страстью к истории.

— Мам, Анжелика, рад, что вы все-таки пришли! — Луи встретил их с распростертыми объятиями. — Все гадал, получится ли у вас вырваться. Жизель говорит, будто вам пришлось отложить какую-то важную встречу из-за меня?

— Ничего подобного, — отмахнулась Анжелика. — С юбилеем!

— С днем рождения, дорогой. — Мишель протянула Луи бутылку вина, и расцеловала его в обе щеки. — Мы не слишком опоздали?  
— Вовсе нет, еще много кого нет. Вы проходите, проходите! И спасибо за подарок, мне давно хотелось приобрести что-нибудь новенькое для моей коллекции книг по дизайну, а тут пришли настоящие сокровища... Кстати, вы обе сегодня отлично выглядите! Подкрасилась, ма? Седину прячешь, да?

Анжелика шутливо толкнула Луи в бок.

— Эй, мальчишка, то, что ты именинник, не дает тебе права так говорить с матерью! И потом, если кто-то из нас двоих и поседеет первым, то это буду я. Вот, смотри, — она наклонила голову вперед и указала на несколько заметных седых волос на своей голове.  
Конечно, у Мишель их было куда больше, но Луи не стоило об этом знать.

— Спасибо, — шепнула Мишель, когда они с Анжеликой поприветствовали внучков, невестку и прочих гостей. — Как же хорошо, что ты на моей стороне, жена.

— За долг расплатишься, как вернемся домой, жена. Помнишь то милое боди с котятами? Тебе оно будет к лицу, будь уверена!  
Они тихо рассмеялись, не привлекая внимания. 

Мишель чувствовала себя самой счастливой женщиной на планете. 

Потом, уже много позже, когда отгремели пробки, повылетавшие из бутылок шампанского, были съедены почти все закуски и роскошное второе в виде петуха в вине, все изменилось в один момент. Вернувшись из кухни, Мишель увидела, как Анжелика танцевала в центре комнаты в компании какой-то другой молодой гостьи.

«Шестьдесят».

Покинув дом — что она только что наплела Жизель и Луи, раз они отпустили ее до десерта? — Мишель решила не садиться в машину, припаркованную прямо напротив, но прогуляться по улицам этого маленького и тихого района, куда более спокойного, чем ее собственный.

Она не могла объяснить даже самой себе, почему сделала это, почему ушла. 

«Что за ребячество?»

От обиды? Было бы на что обижаться. От злости? Разве только на себя. От тоски? По чему?

От страха?

Может, однажды вот такая же молоденькая девчонка ворвется в жизнь ее семьи и уведет прекрасную Анжелику за собой. 

Ведь юная девушка всем лучше старухи, разве нет?

Мишель застыла. Вот оно, вот чего она на самом деле боялась все эти шесть месяцев, а вовсе не своего возраста и смешной цифры на праздничном торте. 

— Мишель! — раздалось сзади.

Она обернулась.

В одной руке Анжелика держала свою сумку, в другой — свои туфли на каблуке.

— Что... не так?..

Так, может быть, чтобы избежать драмы измен и расставания, нужно оттолкнуть первой?

— Разлюби меня, — ответила Мишель.

Анжелика улыбнулась. 

Эта улыбка почему-то так испугала Мишель, что она теперь и пальцем не могла пошевелить, только моргать и смотреть, как прекрасная Анжелика шла к ней, ступая босыми ногами по грязному асфальту.

Подойдя близко-близко, Анжелика обвила ее своими загорелыми руками и прошептала ей на ухо:

— Никогда.

— Что? — смогла, наконец, выдавить Мишель.

— Я люблю тебя. Я любила тебя, когда мы первый раз поцеловались, любила, когда мы съехались, любила, когда мы вместе отчитывали Луи за плохое поведение в школе, любила, когда мы ругались и спорили, любила, когда мы поженились.

— Но... — в горле стоял ком. — Но мне ведь почти шестьдесят лет.

— Если бы разница в возрасте действительно имела для меня значение, мы бы разошлись еще в девяностых. — Анжелика вздохнула. — Я знаю, что ты будешь стареть. Я тоже постарею, и это — абсолютно нормально. Такова жизнь. И, что важнее всего, я была согласна на такую жизнь с самого начала.

Мишель обняла ее в ответ, уткнулась носом куда-то в ключицу и прошептала:

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Ли.


End file.
